


super ain't no thang beside the real thang

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Was High When I Wrote This, love interest doesn't know about the super thing, so i'm sorry if this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: tumblr post by fluorescent-idle: "I don’t know what would be funnier; Lena ripping open Kara’s shirt because she wants her naked but finding the Supergirl emblem on her chest, or Lena opening Kara’s shirt to prove she’s Supergirl but just exposing Kara’s lace bra because she wasn’t wearing the costume under her clothes that day."





	

They’ve been out drinking, celebrating Kara’s success in proving Lex Luthor had been orchestrating all of the anti-alien terrorism _and_ running Cadmus from inside prison, and that Lena was innocent. No one, and least none who matter, believe Lena is ‘bad’, and she can now focus on bringing her company, and her name, back to good standing.

It’s two a.m., and Lena is sufficiently drunk. They’re at the alien bar that Kara and her friends frequent; she’s received drinks of both apology and congratulations alike all night, and she’s fairly certain that she’s gained about a dozen new friends in the past six hours. Most of her - well, _Kara’s_  - group had left by now: James and Winn had raised their glasses with tight smiles and sorry eyes, and left pretty quickly; Alex’s boss, Hank, had just stared at her for a few seconds before saying to Kara, “You were right. I’m sorry for doubting you,” and then shook Lena’s hand and left; Alex and her girlfriend left ten minutes ago, Maggie promising to get the two of them safely home after pointing to her one beer versus Alex’s many. 

Kara sits up straight, readjusting the glasses on her nose, and looks across the table at Lena. “We should probably go soon, it’s getting late.” Lena belatedly notices Kara doesn’t act as drunk as she probably should, after as much as she’s seen her consume, but the way Kara’s hair shines in the dim bar light becomes much more important to notice.

“You’re right,” Lena says with a touch of sadness, and pulls out her phone to open the contact info for her driver.

A few minutes later they’re piling into the back of her towncar. “Please take us to Ms. Danvers’ building first,” she tells the driver, and before she knows it - before she’s ready - they are standing in front of Kara’s apartment door.

“Thank you for believing in me before anyone else did. You convinced Supergirl to save me, and then proved my innocence to the world, and that means everything to me, Kara.” Her heart is racing, and her words feel like they are coming too quickly for her mouth, but she still has to make sure Kara _knows_.

“Lena, of course. Your family is not what makes _you_ , I know that better than anyone, and I _knew_  that you weren’t anything like your brother. _Or_  your mother.”

Her smile, her _genuine_ smile, is what convinces Lena to cross the distance and push Kara into the door with the force of her kiss.

Kara’s hands are now trailing up her neck and latching into her hair. She thanks her past self for taking her hair down while at the bar. Kara’s mouth is sweet, her little breaths against her lips make Lena’s knees quiver, and her own hands move without thinking.

Kara is gently pushing her away, and Lena hears her saying, “Lena, you’re… _we’re_ drunk and should wait to do this,” but her attention is now solely focused on what she revealed under Kara’s button-up. 

_Supergirl?_

The next thing Lena knows, she’s sitting back in her car, headed home.

* * *

The next morning, Lena Luthor knows exactly two and a half things:

  1. Kara Danvers, _Kara. Danvers!_ let her kiss her.
  2. Kara Danvers was _kissing! back!!_



and

  * Kara Danvers was wearing a Super crest under her shirt.



She is also pretty sure that Kara would let it happen again, as long as both of them are sober, but it’s that interesting undergarment choice that has Lena standing outside Kara’s apartment door at nine a.m., a hangover working its way out through her eyes, one hand holding potential-apology bagels in a bag, and a few very pertinent questions fighting her tongue to be the one to get asked first.

_Could they…? Could she…? Is Kara really…?_

When she finally knocks, Lena is greeted by an image of perfection: crooked glasses, messy ponytail, and the last button being buttoned but just one off. “Hey! Lena, I was just making breakfast. Did… Do you want to join me?” Kara points at the kitchen right behind her, where a donut box is open on the counter.

Lena manages to put the bag of bagels next to the donuts, and her coat over the back of a dining chair, before she marches over and backs Kara into her fridge.

“Lena! What - when I said ‘we should wait until we’re sober’–”

The shirt is torn open, much in the same way as the one last night, and Lena opens her mouth to say, ‘Ah-ha!’ but finds her voice has deserted her.

Kara stares up at her, chest slightly heaving. Her chest that is, in fact, _not_ covered by the Supergirl costume, but instead a cute black bra, with just a hint of lace along the top edge. “– I meant maybe next week?” Kara finished.

“Oh, God.” Lena recoils and turns around, her hands running over her face. “I am so sorry, Kara, I thought I saw… I thought last night, I… I don’t know what I thought I saw.”

“Well, you - I mean, we - were pretty drunk after your party, and, well, alcohol makes us remember things differently. But,” she lightly spins Lena around by her elbow, and her shirt is fixed, “there is one thing that I remember, and I think you do too.” Kara smiles at her, and Lena’s heart becomes a puddle. “We can try the kissing and stripping thing after dinner? Maybe tonight?”

Lena makes her brain work enough to agree, and they eat a shy breakfast before leaving together. And when Lena turns her back to put her jacket back on, Kara takes that moment to dash into her room and slip her costume back on.


End file.
